1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter capacitors used in power supplies and more particularly to an arrangement of such capacitors for use in high frequency power supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide power conversion at higher power supply operating frequencies and efficiencies. One example of providing such power conversion is by using a series resonant power supply of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,017. The power supply shown therein uses capacitors arranged on the secondary side of the power transformer for purposes of filtering the voltage in order to provide the desired D.C. output voltage.
In the series resonant power supply the A.C. output current is higher in amplitude than the D.C. output current. Those supplies which are designed to provide relatively high amplitude D.C. output currents, e.g., 200 amperes, require a substantial amount of capacitance and ripple current capability in the output filter. To obtain that capacitance and ripple current capability a multiplicity of capacitors must be connected in parallel. The capacitors must be geometrically arranged to share the output current of the supply.
One solution to the most desirable geometric arrangement for the filter capacitors in order to accomplish current sharing is suggested in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,595 (hereinafter the '595 patent). While the radial arrangement shown therein may provide the desired current sharing, I have found that it does not provide optimum filtering. Not only must the output capacitors share the current, they must also function to optimally filter that current.